De chair et de sang
by Cammie972
Summary: La IV Guerre Shinobi fait rage. Prise en otage par Madara Uchiha, Sakura Haruno ne verra que deux options se présenter à elle : coopérer ou mourir. Torturée de plus en plus violemment jour après jour, Sasuke Uchiha apparaîtra comme celui qui soit la plongera, soit la sauvera de cet enfer. Quoi qu'il en soit cette histoire restera à jamais gravé dans sa chair et dans son sang.


_À toi Maellia, je te dédis ce one-shot. De la première à la dernière ligne, il est tout à toi. Prends-le, car c'est sans nul doute le plus beau texte que je n'aurais jamais écrit sur skyrock. Prends-le, car il est pour toi. Prends-le, car tu m'as tant donné ces dernières années que je me devais de tirer ma révérence sur cet ultime hommage à toi qui m'a tant appris. Merci, du plus profond de mon coeur. Cammie._

* * *

** De chair et de sang**

Sakura ouvrit les yeux.

L'oxygène qui emplissait ses poumons lui était douloureux, tout comme les chaînes froides qui lui emprisonnaient les membres supérieurs. Elle toussa et crachota quelques gouttes de sang qui tombèrent sur les dalles de pierres noires. Sa gorge sèche était en feu et elle lui faisait affreusement mal.

Une douleur lancinante lui prit la tête, la forçant à se pencher en avant, tirant sur ses liens par la même occasion. Son réveil en sursaut lui avait presque fait oublier où elle était.

À demi-plongée dans l'obscurité, elle eut vite fait d'explorer les limites de la pièce. Une simple cellule, sans la moindre fenêtre. La porte en bois était visiblement le seul moyen d'entrer et sortir d'ici. Au pied du mur le plus éloigné se trouvait une bougie, posée à même le sol. La simple vision de cette flamme, lui réchauffa le cœur.

Mais pour un moment seulement.

Sakura prit alors conscience de la position extrêmement mal-à-l'aise dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Les chaînes qui lui retenaient les poignets n'étaient pas attachées au mur derrière elle, comme elle pensait, mais au plafond. Elle se dévissa le cou et tenta d'apercevoir l'attache au-dessus de sa tête, sans succès. Sa seule réussite fut de s'entailler les poignets avec le métal.

Elle renonça, ses maigres forces avaient déjà quitté son corps. La fatigue commença à la gagner, alourdissant ses paupières. Sakura laissa aller sa tête sur son bras gauche, faisant fi de sa position inconfortable. La douleur lui permettait de rester éveillée. Tsunade l'avait mise en garde un nombre incalculable de fois sur le fait de ne jamais s'endormir en territoire ennemi. Elle décida donc de prendre son mal en patience quand une nouvelle douleur la força à se plier en deux.

Les souvenirs lui revinrent d'un coup. Sakura se souvint alors de ce qui lui était arrivée avant de se retrouver dans cette cellule. Elle repensa au goût des larmes qu'elle avait versé en tenant le corps inerte de Shizune entre ses bras. Elle revit les cadavres de sa propre garde personnelle, jonchant le sol alors que les flammes dévoraient les pans de sa tente. Les cris de tous les blessés du campement médical emplirent ses oreilles. Des flammes noires avaient tout détruit, ne laissant aucun survivant. Et juste avant que les ténèbres ne l'enveloppent, elle revoyait sous ses paupières closes, les deux pupilles rouges sang qui la fixaient et l'avaient figés sur place.

Elle déglutit avec difficulté.

Depuis combien de temps était-elle enfermée dans cette pièce ? L'Alliance Shinobi était-elle au courant de sa disparition ? Est-ce qu'on la croyait morte ? Pire, Naruto savait-il ?

Mais à cet instant une seule question lui taraudait réellement l'esprit : que faisait-elle ici ?

Cette interrogation permit à Sakura de ne pas sombrer dans la panique totale. Au lieu de cela, elle resta éveillée. Pendant combien de temps ? Elle ne saurait le dire. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle commençait à avoir faim et c'était cette pensée qui lui occupait presque totalement le cerveau quand des bruits de pas se firent entendre.

Instinctivement Sakura ferma les yeux, feignant d'être toujours inconsciente. La porte grinça sur ses gonds en s'ouvrant. Ses paupières tressaillirent quand la lumière pénétra dans la pièce. Elle se força à respirer de façon régulière, sauf que quelque chose de désagréable lui piqua le nez. Une odeur de souffre. Bien malgré elle, Sakura toussa et ouvrit les yeux.

Légèrement déboussolée par le soudain éclat du jour dans la pièce, elle ne remarqua qu'après que quelqu'un se tenait droit devant elle. Sakura sut immédiatement que c'était un homme, mais surtout quel homme. Lorsqu'elle l'avait vu quelques mois plus tôt, jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que derrière ce masque orangé se trouvait celui qui allait détruire sa vie.

Désormais son masque était blanc – d'une pureté qui ne lui correspondait pas – et il avait troqué sa cape ornée de nuages rouges pour une noire unie. Sakura se raidit en croisant son regard, son œil droit était un sharingan alors que le gauche était un rinnegan. Elle retint sa respiration quand par-dessus l'épaule de Madara, elle discerna la silhouette d'un autre individu. Elle ne pouvait voir son visage mais cela était inutile, rien que par le port altier de sa tête, elle l'avait reconnu.

Sauf que Sakura ne put se focaliser plus longtemps sur lui, que l'ancêtre Uchiha lui adressa la parole. Contrairement à la dernière fois, sa voix était grave, emprunte de virilité. Elle se raidit, se préparant au pire.

- Eh bien, je constate de mes propres yeux que tu as réussi. Voici donc la tant redoutée, Haruno Sakura. Inutile que je me présente, tu sais certainement qui je suis.

- Qui vous étiez plutôt, aujourd'hui nous ne savons que très peu de choses de vous.

Il lui sembla l'entendre rire derrière son masque blanc.

- Dans le fond tu dois sûrement avoir raison, les enfants et les personnes aussi jeunes que toi ne doivent avoir retenu que ma défaite avec le Shodai Hokage, dit Madara d'une voix étrangement calme.

Néanmoins elle le vit serrer les poings. Le cuir de ses gants grinça.

- Après cette guerre, je m'assurerai en personne que tous connaissent aussi bien mon nom mais qu'ils craignent aussi la puissance des Uchiha.

Il n'avait pas haussé le ton et aucune émotion n'était palpable dans ses mots et pourtant un horrible sentiment de peur la prit.

Madara fit deux pas dans sa direction, de sorte qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle chatouiller son visage.

- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je suis ravi que nous t'ayons enfin capturé. Bien que physiquement, on douterait qu'un tel pouvoir soit en ta possession.

- Vous vous trompez de personne, je ne possède aucun pouvoir. Ma disparition n'en est qu'une parmi tant d'autres.

- Erreur. Toi et moi savons que tu es loin d'être n'importe qui, Haruno Sakura. Oh bien sûr, tu ne descends d'aucune famille illustre, mais ton entourage, lui, l'est. Entrainée par Tsunade en personne, au point d'être considérée comme beaucoup comme son héritière ; mais surtout tu es la meilleure amie d'Uzumaki Naruto, l'hôte de Kyuubi.

Cette fois Sakura eut réellement peur. Les intensions de Madara ne lui laissèrent aucun sous-entendus.

- Plutôt mourir que d'être votre appât ! cracha-t-elle.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Sasuke s'agiter.

L'ancêtre Uchiha s'éloigna d'elle, reprenant une distance raisonnable. Néanmoins il resta suffisamment près pour tendre une main gantée et lui toucher la joue. Sakura retint à la fois sa respiration et un frisson.

- Vois-tu Sakura, que tu vives ou que tu meurs, cela m'importe peu. Dans les deux cas, Naruto viendrait jusqu'à moi, soit pour te sauver, soit pour te venger. Ce que je te propose c'est de me servir. Tu auras le droit d'avoir une chambre beaucoup plus agréable que cette misérable cellule. Mais je te promets que lorsque j'aurai atteint mon objectif, que je réaliserai tous tes rêves, le moindre de tes désirs, même le plus secret. Je ne te demande que deux choses avant tout : me jurer fidélité.

- Jamais je ne trahirai l'Alliance !

- Oh, mais je ne te demande pas de la trahir mais simplement de rejoindre me camp, répliqua Madara.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, attendant une réponse qui ne vint pas. Sakura gardait le silence, fixant obstinément la flamme de la bougie qui continuait de se consumer.

- Bien, murmura-t-il. Sasuke, viens.

Le cœur de Sakura rata un battement et bien malgré elle ses yeux se posèrent brièvement sur celui qui fut son coéquipier. Mais elle détourna rapidement le regard.

- Ma deuxième condition le concerne. Sasuke est envoyé chaque jour sur le champ de bataille et quelques soins seraient bienvenus. Je suis persuadé que tu t'occuperas bien de lui. Évidemment je pourrai te _forcer_ à le faire, mais je suis intimement sûr que ta bonne volonté rendrait tes soins plus efficaces. Cependant sache une chose…

Madara se rapprocha soudainement d'elle. Surprise, elle esquissa un mouvement de recul, tirant sur ses chaînes.

- Si tu ne te soumets pas, je prendrai un grand plaisir à te torturer, jusqu'à te faire oublier le nom de la couleur de tes cheveux. Sache aussi que je ne te tuerai pas, toi seule peux décider de mettre fin à tes jours. Dans ce cas, je n'hésiterai pas utiliser l'Edo Tensei pour te ramener à la vie et te manipuler à ma guise. Suis-je clair ?

Avec raideur, Sakura hocha la tête. Il s'écarta d'elle et désigna les liens qui la retenaient.

- Tu n'as pas dû le remarquer à cause de ta fatigue, mais ces chaînes sont faites dans un métal spécial, elles empêchent la circulation de ton chakra.

Ses espoirs d'évasions volèrent en éclat. Sakura fit de son mieux pour masquer sa déception.

D'un geste de la tête Madara indiqua à son descendant la sortie. Sasuke ne se fit pas prier et d'une démarche raide, il quitta la cellule. L'ancêtre lui emboita le pas, cependant il s'arrêta un instant à l'embrassure de la porte.

- Ne t'imagine pas que je ne comprenne pas ta frustration, Sakura, lui dit-il d'une voix grave. Mais réfléchis et fais le bon choix, défais-toi de cette stupide fierté et rejoins-moi !

Sakura attendit que le panneau de bois se referme sur sa cape noire pour qu'un sanglot lui échappe.

« Que quelqu'un vienne… pitié… »

Le cliquetis et l'ouverture de la porte, réveillèrent Sakura en sursaut. Son corps se tendit, alors qu'un Zetsu blanc entrait dans la pièce. Elle dut cligner plusieurs fois des yeux pour être sûre qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Il déposa au centre de la pièce une chaise et une table. Il s'éclipsa quelques secondes et revint cette fois avec un plateau qu'il déposa sur le guéridon. Même à cette distance, Sakura reconnut l'odeur du riz, des petits pois, des carottes et des œufs. Elle avait tellement faim que son ventre émit un gargouillis reconnaissable entre tous.

À ce son, les fines lèvres de Zetsu s'étirèrent dévoilant ses dents pointues. Elle lui jeta un regard noir alors qu'il s'avançait vers elle.

- Ne m'approche pas, le prévint-elle.

- On m'a demandé de ne pas utiliser la violence contre toi mais si tu résistes, je ne me gênerai pas.

Sakura ne dit rien et Zetsu leva une de ses mains caoutchouteuses vers ses poignets. Soudain elle fut précipitée en avant et l'homme-plante fut obligé de la retenir. Sakura s'étonna de sa propre faiblesse, c'était à peine si ses jambes soutenaient son corps. Avec une force surprenante, il la prit dans ses bras. Elle n'osa pas protester et elle se laissa emporter. Ils sortirent dans le couloir et à travers les hautes fenêtres, elle put voir qu'il faisait nuit. Dehors les étoiles scintillaient.

Zetsu la jeta brusquement au sol avant de claquer la porte. Sakura était certaine de l'avoir entendu rire. Elle ne perdit pas un instant et regarda autour d'elle. La pièce où elle se trouvait une salle de bain, petite mais propre. Ses yeux en firent vite fait le tour : des toilettes, une cabine de douche et un lavabo. Ce n'était pas le grand luxe, mais c'était mieux que rien. Évidemment, elle n'avait pas de fenêtres, cela aurait était trop simple quelle passe à travers pour s'enfuir. Au moins elle avait un peu d'intimité. Sakura soupira, avant de se décider de faire ce qu'elle devait faire. Juste avant de sortir, Sakura profita du petit miroir accroché au-dessus du lavabo pour se regarder de plus près.

Sa peau avait une teinte opaline accentuant ses traits tirés par la peur et la fatigue. Ses yeux, habituellement vert prairie, étaient ternes et vitreux. De plus une ombre bleue ornait sa pommette droite et ses lèvres étaient gercées. Sakura passa distraitement la langue dessus pour les humecter, ce qui eut pour effet de les faire saigner. Mais elle s'en soucia qu'à moitié, elle était absorbée par les hématomes sur ses bras et jambes. Ses cheveux roses, tout comme ses vêtements, étaient sales. Sakura s'était contentée du minimum vu qu'elle n'avait rien pour se laver convenablement. Ses habits étaient couverts de poussières et sa jupe était trouée. Visiblement personne n'avait songé à lui déposer une tenue propre. En grimaçant, elle les remit. Ils avaient encore l'odeur de l'antiseptique. Elle adressa un ultime regard à son reflet.

« Il faut que je sorte d'ici. »

Zetsu la raccompagna jusqu'à sa cellule et l'installa sur la chaise qu'il avait apportée. Il lui tendit son plateau. Le ventre de Sakura se contracta et avec un appétit féroce, elle se jeta sur la mie de pain. Si Tsunade aurait été là, elle l'aurait réprimandé sévèrement d'agir de manière aussi imprudente – normalement, elle aurait dû vérifier que ce n'était pas empoisonné. Mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de se méfier ; Madara la voulait vivante pour Sasuke. Cette pensée lui provoqua un pincement au cœur. C'était lui qui n'avait pas hésité à tuer son équipe médicale et à la ramener ici. S'attendait-il vraiment à ce qu'elle le soigne après ce qu'il avait fait ? Il se fourrait le doigt dans son stupide sharingan et jusqu'au coude ! Jamais elle ne se soumettrait, il n'en valait pas la peine.

Quand Sakura eut fini, Zetsu la rattacha au plafond. Elle esquissa une grimace alors que ses muscles hurlaient de douleur. Si seulement elle n'avait pas ces chaînes, elle aurait pulvérisé l'endroit et à mains nues. Mais Zetsu avait été malin, il l'avait détaché certes, mais il avait pris soin de lui garder les chaînes qui emprisonnaient ses poignets, comme des menottes. Bien sûr, elle avait tenté de manipuler son chakra ; en vain.

Zetsu lui fit un dernier sourire avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. Il avait oublié la table et la chaise. Sakura ignora combien de temps elle resta seule mais cela lui permit de se conforter dans l'idée qu'elle ne s'avouerait pas vaincue. Elle ne rallierait pas à Madara, quoi qu'il puisse lui proposer. Si elle faillait, c'était une partie de l'Alliance qui coulait et ça il en était hors de question. Qu'importe ce qu'elle aurait à subir, pour leur liberté, son village, pour les siens, pour Naruto, elle était prête à tout endurer.

Sakura n'eut aucune idée du temps qui s'était écoulé, mais quand Zetsu revint, elle avait encore faim. Comme la dernière fois, il l'emmena faire ses ablutions et il lui servit à manger. Sakura n'ouvrit pas la bouche une seule fois et elle n'eut aucun mouvement brusque quand il la rattacha. Madara entra, Sasuke dans son sillage. Comme précédemment, le dernier des Uchiha ne lui adressa pas un seul regard et Sakura s'efforça de faire de même. Tirant la chaise où elle était assise quelques instants plus tôt, l'ancêtre Uchiha s'y installa.

- Bonjour Sakura.

Elle dut faire un effort considérable pour lui répondre poliment.

- J'espère que la nuit a été agréable, même si entre nous, j'en doute, poursuivit-il en lançant un regard appuyé à ses chaînes.

Cette fois, Sakura choisit d'elle-même de ne pas répondre.

- Bien sûr, tu ne peux pas nier que je t'ai proposé une chambre plus luxueuse. Ce que tu as décliné.

Malgré son masque, elle devina qu'il avait ouvert la bouche, mais qu'il fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Zetsu. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Sasuke tressaillir. Se fit si léger qu'elle en douta un instant. Il y eut un bruit de crissement et dans un bruit de ferraille, Zetsu fit tomber ce qu'il avait dans la main sur la table. Madara se leva.

- Sasuke, si tu le veux bien.

De sa main gantée, il désigna le brasero. Son cadet s'approcha silencieusement de lui et un fin jet de feu sortit de sa bouche pour embraser le charbon. Sakura commença à s'agiter, mal-à-l'aise.

- Les Uchiha ont une affinité innée pour le feu, mais pour Sasuke c'est plus que ça, c'est un véritable don ; une parfaite maitrise.

Madara l'observa longuement de ses yeux vairons avant qu'un craquement ne se fasse entendre.

- Les fers doivent être assez chauds. N'est-ce pas Sasuke ?

Sasuke se contenta d'en prendre un, de le remuer quelques instants dans les flammes avant de lui donner.

- Sakura, une dernière question.

Elle lui lança un regard noir.

- Non, dit-elle sans détour.

- Comment ça « non » ? l'interrogea-t-il.

- Je ne me soumettrai pas.

Sakura avait pris soin de détacher chaque syllabe. Elle l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux, sans ciller.

Le cri que Sakura poussa résonna longtemps dans sa cellule. Jusqu'à ce que sa voix se brise tant la douleur était forte.

Sakura avait perdu la notion du temps. Le calendrier qu'elle s'était fait en entaillant la partie gauche du lavabo ne lui était d'aucune utilité. Zetsu l'emmenait à la salle de bain de façon si aléatoire pour qu'il lui soit d'une quelconque précision. Quant aux repas, Sakura ne les voyait plus. Elle se contentait juste de boire ; pour survivre. Madara lui avait fait la remarque la veille (à moins que ce ne fusse le matin, elle l'ignorait) qu'elle avait une mine épouvantable. Mais elle s'en fichait et cela même si ses hématomes avaient laissé place à des brûlures. Si Sakura avait été en mesure de manipuler son chakra, elle les aurait fait disparaître depuis le début. Mais les brûlures n'étaient qu'un détail, elle avait bien vu dans les yeux de Madara que cette méthode ne l'amusait plus du tout. Bientôt il passerait aux choses sérieuses et ce jour-là, Sakura espérait être loin d'ici. Elle ignorait tout de ce qu'il se passait sur le champ de bataille et elle souhait de tout cœur que l'Alliance s'en sorte. C'était pour cela qu'elle ne mangeait plus. Sakura avait remarqué que les menottes étaient un peu larges. Elle avait forcé son corps à puiser dans ses réserves, de sortes que ses os ressortent complètement de sa peau translucide. Elle attendrait son entrevue du soir avec Madara pour s'enfuir.

Mais Sakura eut l'impression d'attendre un temps infini, quand elle réalisa que l'ancêtre Uchiha ne lui ferait pas l'honneur de sa compagnie. Ce n'était pas plus mal après tout. Elle pouvait passer à l'action. Elle inspira profondément et d'un geste net et précis, elle se brisa le pouce droit.

La douleur faillit lui faire perdre connaissance mais elle tint bon. Sakura avait connu pire ces derniers jours. Elle arqua son dos et tira de toutes ses forces. Son pouce brisé alla s'aligner avec l'os de son poignet. Elle tira encore plus et sa main finit par se glisser hors de la menotte, arrachant sa chair au passage. Son bras droit retomba le long de son corps et Sakura dut se mordre la langue pour étouffer ses cris. Seul le goût métallique du sang lui permit de ravaler ses larmes. Néanmoins, elle dut se ressaisir bien vite, elle ne pouvait pas rester dans cette position. Repoussant ses pleurs et sa douleur, Sakura utilisa sa main blessée pour briser sa menotte gauche, rien qu'avec sa force brute. Elle tomba à genoux, sur les dalles glacées et sombres. Le choc fut si soudain qu'il fit trembler tous les os de son corps. Elle joignit ses mains et elle attendit. Son chakra mit du temps à circuler mais une fois qu'elle en eut repris le contrôle, elle se mit à briller d'une lueur aussi verte que la couleur naturelle de ses yeux. Elle réussit à arrêter le saignement de sa main, mais elle n'avait pas assez de force pour ressouder l'os de son pouce. Sakura décida de faire sans et se leva. Sans le soutien de Zetsu, ses pas étaient mal assurés, mais elle se força à trottiner. D'une simple pression de la main gauche, elle brisa poignée et verrou comme s'ils n'existaient pas. Le couloir était éclairé par une rangée de flambeaux qui diffusaient une lumière douce et accueillante, étrange pour un lieu aussi sinistre que celui-ci. Sakura n'y réfléchit pas à deux fois et s'engagea. Elle descendit un escalier en colimaçon et déboucha sur un autre couloir, plus large, plus sombre. Elle serra sa main blessée contre sa poitrine et continua d'avancer. L'air frais la fit frissonner. La sortie était proche. Les jambes de Sakura réagirent d'elles-mêmes et sans s'en rendre compte, elle se mit courir. Le bruit de ses pieds nus contres les dalles de pierre se fondaient avec le clapotement de la pluie au dehors. Soudain un grand mur de flammes noires se dressa devant elle. Sakura se figea. Elle connaissait ses flammes, elle les avait déjà vu…

Sans aucune manière on l'attrapa par le poignet droit. Une main habile alla se placer sur sa bouche, l'empêchant d'hurler. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était enfermée, Sakura croisa enfin le regard de Sasuke. Ses grands yeux verts se plongèrent dans ses pupilles sombres où brillaient le sharingan. Deux mois plus tôt ils s'étaient retrouvés dans une situation presque similaire et Dieu sait qu'elle aurait tout donné pour qu'il la regarde ainsi. Le regard haineux qu'il lui avait adressé ce jour-là laissait place à une profonde surprise aujourd'hui. Mais elle ne put s'interroger plus longtemps qu'avec force il la souleva, la portant à travers ses larges épaules. Durant sa manœuvre, bien que choquée, Sakura avait entendu le cliquetis de ses menottes se refermer sur ses poignets. Elle était de nouveau prisonnière.

Sasuke nullement gêné par son poids, ni par les coups qu'elle s'évertuait à lui donner, remonta l'escalier en colimaçon. Ils se retrouvèrent dans le couloir de l'étage où se trouvait sa cellule. Les torches étaient toutes éteintes à présent et le ciel noir qu'elle voyait à travers les vitres, lui parut des plus menaçants. Mais le pire était à venir ; elle le savait.

Elle fut jetée négligemment au sol. Sakura ne put retenir un cri, elle s'était réceptionnée sur son poignet blessé. Il la traina par le col jusqu'à une grande table de pierre. Sakura s'agita, cherchant par tous les moyen à lui échapper ; peine perdue. Privée ainsi de son chakra, Sasuke la dominait encore plus qu'à l'accoutumée. Une fois encore il la souleva et l'allongea de force. Le contact de la pierre la fit frémir.

- Je te hais, dit-elle du bout des lèvres alors qu'il lui attachait les chevilles.

Le dernier des Uchiha marqua un temps d'arrêt. Les premiers mots qu'elle lui adressait étaient les pires qu'elle eut à prononcer.

- Tout est prêt ?

- Oui, répondit Sasuke alors qu'il lui sanglait le front, l'empêchant de tourner la tête.

Même sans voir, Sakura devinait parfaitement la situation. Un doigt vint caresser son pouce cassé et elle réprima le moindre sursaut.

- Si tu n'avais pas tenté de t'enfuir, nous aurions pu éviter d'en arriver là, murmura Madara. Mais tous crimes méritent ses châtiments et voici ta punition.

Il s'éloigna d'elle d'à peine trois pas et Sasuke vint le remplacer.

- Commence doucement, susurra son ancêtre.

A l'instant où elle vit son sharingan changer de forme, Sakura ferma les yeux.

« Surtout, ne pas tomber dans son genju… »

Le fil de ses pensées s'arrêta brusquement. Elle ouvrit soudainement les paupières. Des flammes noires d'au moins cinquante centimètres de hauteur léchaient son bras droit. Elle hurla ; elle hurla à pleins poumons. Elle pouvait sentir son corps se consumer, tous ses os tremblaient mais surtout, son bras brûlait. Sakura commençait à s'agiter, elle se mit à se contorsionner, entaillant plus profondément ses poignets meurtris. Mais rien n'y faisait. Sakura renonça alors à toute la dignité qu'elle n'avait eue de cesse de préserver depuis son enfermement. Elle hurla comme elle n'avait jamais hurlé de sa vie. Son bras était en feu – pas seulement littéralement – et elle était persuadée que son cerveau n'allait pas tarder à exploser d'un moment à l'autre.

- Cela suffit, déclara Madara.

La douleur cessa presque immédiatement. Ruisselante de sueur, tremblante comme une feuille, Sakura osait à peine regarder l'investigateur de son mal. Elle vit la chose la plus effroyable dans son regard rouge sang : la mort. Plus précisément, _sa_ mort. Encore une autre séance de torture comme celle-ci et Sakura n'y survivrait pas.

Elle tenta vainement de faire bouger les doigts de sa main droite, mais aucun ne réagit. De plus il se dégageait une désagréable odeur de chair brulée. Sakura eut un haut-le-cœur en réalisant qu'il s'agissait de _sa_ chair. Elle ravala ses larmes.

- Soigne-toi, lui dit Madara d'un ton bourru.

Il lui avait retiré sa menotte gauche et posé sa main sur son bras brûlé. Trop abasourdie, Sakura s'empressa de lui obéir. Il lui fallut au moins dix minutes pour reconstituer tissus, sang, chair et os. Le plus délicat restait la peau. Elle manquait de chakra et elle dut se contenter d'une peau très lisse, fine et extrêmement fragile. Une fois fini, Madara s'empressa de lui remettre sa menotte et sans un mot, il quitta sa cellule. Il lui sembla que Sasuke l'observa pendant de longues minutes, avant de partir à son tour, verrouillant la porte derrière lui. Mais elle n'était pas sûre, elle avait fermé les yeux, refoulant des larmes de honte.

Un bruit sourd réveilla Sakura.

Sa cellule était plongée dans le noir et elle pouvait entendre la pluie continuer à taper contre les vitres. Un éclair illumina brièvement la pièce et la silhouette fantomatique de Sasuke, adossé au mur en face d'elle, se détacha de l'obscurité.

Un horrible sentiment de peur s'insinua dans son esprit, mais il disparut aussi vite quand elle constata que ses yeux étaient aussi noir que les ténèbres qui les enveloppaient. Ils se scrutèrent en silence, Sakura refusant catégoriquement d'engager la conversation. Après ce qu'il venait de lui faire subir, la présence de Sasuke était loin d'être la bienvenue. Elle voulut se rendormir mais sa curiosité maladive la gardait éveillée. Elle brûlait d'envie de savoir ce qu'il fichait là. Vaincue, Sakura ouvrit la bouche mais Sasuke la devança.

- Il est furieux.

Inutile de prononcer son nom pour savoir de qui il parlait.

- J'ai bien cru qu'il allait me demander de te tuer, comme la dernière fois, avoua Sasuke.

Sûrement à cause de la fatigue, le cerveau de Sakura mit plus de temps à saisir le sens de sa phrase.

- Comme la dernière fois ? répéta-t-elle.

- C'est moi qui a convaincu Madara de te garder en vie. Il voulait te tuer, frapper un grand coup en éliminant toute l'unité médicale. Je lui ai dit que te tuer serai une grossière erreur et que tu lui apporterais plus vivante.

Sakura ne répondit pas de suite. Deux mois plus tôt il avait tenté de la tuer et aujourd'hui il prétendait vouloir lui sauver la vie ? Il l'avait amené ici, dans cette horrible prison, où elle était attachée et torturée quotidiennement pour la préserver ? De quoi ? La guerre ? Le champ de bataille ? La mort était son amie, elle la fréquentait chaque jour. En somme, il l'avait tiré d'un enfer pour la plonger dans un autre.

- N'attends pas le moindre remerciement de ma part, car ce que tu m'as fait est impardonnable.

- Tu aurais donc voulu mourir ?

- Oui. Car ce que je subis ici, c'est tout sauf vivre.

Sasuke se redressa soudainement et se mit à faire les cent pas dans la pièce. Elle le suivit du regard, sans rien ajouter.

- Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu tentes de t'enfuir ? marmonna-t-il en passant près d'elle. L'Alliance se rapproche de jour en jour et ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que Madara ne se décide d'entrer en jeu. Il a une armée de Jinchuriki et de Biju à son service. Range-toi de son côté et tous les efforts que j'ai fait ne seront pas vains.

- Tu comptes servir le même discours à Naruto une fois que ton ancêtre aura extrait Kyuubi de ses entrailles ? lui demanda Sakura froidement.

- Si tout se passe bien, avec Hachibi il pourra accomplir son plan.

Cette fois l'information remonta rapidement à son cerveau.

- Qu'est-ce que Madara t'a promis ?

Sasuke la regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

- Que veux-tu…

- Sasuke, toi et moi savons que tu n'accepterais pas d'être avec lui si tu n'avais pas quelque chose à gagner en retour. Madara a forcément dû te promettre quelque chose de très gros pour que tu le rejoignes. Alors je réitère ma question : qu'est-ce que Madara t'a promis ?

Le regard de Sakura ne cilla pas, elle le fixa sans faillir. Elle savait qu'elle jouait un jeu dangereux, mais il le fallait. Elle venait de se rendre compte que Sasuke était sa seule porte de sortie et elle devait la franchir le plus vite possible. Il ne lui restait qu'une seule voie, une seule issue.

Sasuke prit une longue inspiration et il traversa sa cellule d'un pas rageur. Néanmoins il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte.

- Je ne t'ai pas amené ici pour que tu meures, Sakura. Si tu ne veux pas te joindre à lui, alors survis. Survis jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'Alliance et prie pour qu'elle nous tue.

Le lourd panneau de bois se referma sur ses paroles. Elle entendit le cliquetis, confirmant qu'elle était de nouveau enfermée.

- Réveille-toi… Debout !

Un fin courant d'air pénétra dans la cellule. Sakura ouvrit un œil à demi. La sangle qui lui emprisonnait la tête se desserra, ainsi que toutes les autres. On la tira sèchement par le bras gauche. Sakura grimaça mais ne protesta pas. Après tout c'était le seul moment où elle pouvait profiter des rayons du soleil. Comme d'habitude elle se retrouva de nouveau enfermée, dans la salle de bain cette fois. Sakura commença par prendre une douche, tout en veillant à préserver son bras droit dont la peau continuait de cicatriser. Elle renonça à enlever toutes les tâches de sang qui se trouvaient sur ses habits. Depuis combien de temps les portait-elle ? Aucune idée. La jeune fille qu'elle vit dans la glace lui parut être une totale étrangère.

Lorsque Sakura sortit, elle fut surprise de ne pas retrouver Zetsu mais Sasuke. Celui-ci lui jeta un regard passablement ennuyé en guise de bonjour. Elle haussa les épaules et trottina jusqu'à sa cellule.

Une table avait été dressée où reposait son petit déjeuner. Sakura fit abstraction de toutes les bonnes manières et se précipita dessus. Après plusieurs jours de jeun forcé qui s'étaient soldés par une évasion ratée, elle avait besoin de retrouver des forces. Son palais jugeait son riz trop gluant et sa soupe miso trop chaude, qu'importe. Elle mourrait de faim.

Seuls les bruits de mastications – peu élégants et peu féminins – de Sakura, troublaient le silence. Les bras croisés sur son torse et adossé à un mur, Sasuke la sondait de ses yeux onyx. En temps normal ; elle se serait sentie troublée par un tel regard mais aujourd'hui il n'en était rien. Au contraire, elle comptait bien se servir de sa présence pour mettre son plan à exécution.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu n'es pas sur le champ de bataille, aujourd'hui ?

- Tu vois bien que non, répliqua Sasuke, sans cesser de l'observer.

Et dire que trois ans auparavant elle aurait tout donné pour être le centre de son attention. Mais ça, c'était une autre époque.

- Et pourquoi ? Madara ne t'a envoyé tuer personne ? Il n'y a pas quelqu'un que tu dois aller récupérer pour me tenir compagnie ? railla-t-elle en continuant sur sa lancée.

- Madara a d'autres préoccupations.

- Du genre ?

Sasuke retroussa ses lèvres dans une expression hypocrite.

- Ça ne te regarde pas.

La discussion était close. Ils n'échangèrent plus le moindre mot jusqu'à la fin de son repas. Aussi docile qu'un agneau, Sakura se laissa de nouveau sangler à la roche dure et froide. Et sans un mot, elle le regarda l'enfermer.

Les cheveux de sa mère n'étaient plus aussi blonds qu'avant, tout comme ceux de son père qui étaient plus gris que rose. Elle les observa converser sans se joindre à eux. Comme à son habitude son père ria trop fort, faisant sursauter la moitié des clients de la terrasse où ils déjeunaient tous ensemble.

- Eh bien, tu sembles soucieuse, ma chérie.

Sakura releva la tête, croisant les yeux bleu-vert de son père dont elle n'avait pas hérité.

- Ce n'est rien, répondit-elle d'une voix lasse qui l'étonnait elle-même.

_Pourquoi était-elle fatiguée ?_

- Ne fais pas cette tête, fit sa mère en interrompant le fil de ses pensées. Je sais que cela fait un mois que cette stupide guerre est finie et que tu as un rapport très important à remplir. Il n'empêche que tu pourrais profiter d'être avec nous. Le village n'est-il pas magnifique ?

La terrasse était en hauteur. Sakura ne saurait dire où exactement tant la vision de Konoha lui apparaissait sous un angle nouveau. Elle vit les toits colorés, l'Académie, l'appartement de Naruto, la montagne où se trouvaient les visages de pierre des quatre Hokage. Plus loin elle distinguait même le balcon de sa chambre.

- Tu dois retourner à l'hôpital après ? l'interrogea son père.

- Oui, je suis de garde.

_D'où lui venait cette certitude ?_

- En tout cas l'uniforme te va à ravir.

Si en temps normal ce genre de compliment la faisait rougir, ici ce n'était pas le cas. Elle regarda sa tenue : une robe rose où sur la partie inférieure avant et ses épaules manches courtes se trouvait le symbole des Haruno. Par-dessus, elle portait une simple blouse blanche frappée du sceau de la feuille du village sur la poche de sa poitrine.

- En parlant de rapport, tu as détaillé comment tu étais rentrée au service de Madara ?

Sakura lança une œillade surprise à sa mère. Elle lui avait posé la question avec un naturel déconcertant. _Avait-elle bien entendu ?_

Soudain son cerveau se remit en marche, comme une vieille machine qu'on utilisait plus depuis des années. Elle fit rapidement le lien. Le village de Konoha n'existait plus, du moins pas comme ça. Nagato l'avait fait exploser il y avait plusieurs mois de cela. La guerre étant arrivée, le centre-ville grouillait encore de chantiers où tentes de fortunes et constructions en bois se côtoyaient. Il n'y avait pas quatre mais cinq visages de pierre. Son appartement, ainsi que celui de Naruto, tout comme l'Académie avaient été pulvérisé et aux dernières nouvelles, ils n'avaient toujours pas été reconstruits. Des erreurs faciles à commettre quand on n'avait pas mis les pieds à Konoha depuis de nombreuses années.

Depuis qu'elle était enfant on lui avait toujours dit qu'elle avait eu les cheveux roses de son père et les yeux verts de sa mère. Mais à cet instant Sakura était sûre d'une chose ; et cela excluait le ciel d'un bleu limpide sans nuage, du soleil si éblouissant qui surplombait le village, ou dans la chaleur écrasante sous laquelle elle était née. Cette lueur rouge qu'elle voyait briller au fond des iris de sa mère ne pouvait être la réalité.

- Je préfère mourir que de rejoindre Madara !

La cage thoracique de Sakura se souleva brusquement avant de s'affaisser sur la table de pierre. Les sangles sur ses poignets et sa poitrine avaient empêchés le pire. Elle tourna la tête en toussant. Son corps entier tremblait et des nausées terribles lui tiraillaient le ventre. Elle ne savait plus si elle voulait vomir ou _mourir_.

Imperturbable à ce spectacle, Madara l'observait se tordre de douleur. Contrairement à lui, Sakura n'avait pas besoin de sharingan pour deviner les pensées des gens. Malgré son masque, elle savait pertinemment à quoi il pensait : elle avait encore gagné. Depuis sa punition, Sasuke n'avait plus jamais levé la main sur elle, que se soit pour la brûler avec des fers ou avec ses yeux. Désormais il s'en prenait à son mental, vu que son physique tenait le coup. Mais entrer dans l'esprit de Sakura n'était pas une mince affaire ; si Ino aurait été là, elle aurait pu en témoigner. Même sans sharingan, elle semblait avoir développé un sens inné pour contrer les genjutsu. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, elle s'en sortait plus au moins avec brio. Avec difficulté, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire.

Sasuke avait commencé par des illusions simples, des flashs de lumière, une pluie d'étoiles jusqu'à l'apparition d'Ino. Cette fois-la elle avait failli céder avant qu'elle ne remarque les boucles d'oreilles de la fausse Ino qui n'étaient pas celles qu'elle avait reçu de son père. Depuis elle était sur ses gardes. Car Sasuke en voulant l'ancrer dans un milieu réaliste n'arrivait pas à palier ses trois années d'absence. Cela s'en ressentait dans ses illusions.

- Tu t'es trop précipité, déclara placidement Madara.

Sasuke ne dit rien. Son teint était livide et ses yeux – redevenus noirs – étaient vides d'expressions. Sakura éprouvait un plaisir sadique à le voir pâlir de jour en jour. Elle le savait qu'il était épuisé, Madara ne se gênait pas pour l'envoyer plusieurs jours d'affilés sur le front en plus de l'obliger à s'occuper quotidiennement d'elle. Il avait besoin de soin, son œil expérimenté de médecin le voyait.

- Qu'importe, fit Madara.

Pour une raison qui échappait totalement à Sakura, l'ancêtre Uchiha était joyeux. En temps normal il aurait dû être agacé par une nouvelle victoire de Sakura, mais il n'en était rien. Et dans un tourbillon de cape noire, il sortit. Sans le moindre regard pour elle, Sasuke lui emboita le pas. Sakura soupira, elle avait vingt-quatre heures de répit.

Il lui semblait qu'il s'était écoulé à peine deux heures quand Sasuke vint la détacher et qu'il la conduisit jusqu'à la salle de bain. Lorsqu'il l'installa à table, sa poigne lui parut moins forte qu'à l'accoutumée. Mais elle ne fit rien pour s'enfuir car elle restait secrètement terrifiée de ses flammes noires.

Sasuke déposa sur la table deux assiettes puis un énorme gâteau. Sakura fronça les sourcils tout en observant le glaçage parfait qui commençait légèrement à fondre. À son sommet trônait une seule et unique bougie.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fête ? lui lança-t-elle

- Aujourd'hui cela fait un mois jour pour jour que tu es notre invité…

Sakura renifla avec dédain.

- Et aujourd'hui, c'est aussi ton anniversaire, poursuit-il comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu.

- Quoi ?

La réalité sembla la rattraper brusquement. Un mois déjà. Elle avait l'impression qu'il s'était écoulé au moins une centaine d'années. Bizarrement, elle est plus choquée par sa perte de notion du temps que par le fait que Sasuke se souvienne de la date de son anniversaire. Sakura ferma les yeux, encaissant douloureusement l'information.

Quand elle les rouvrit, elle constata que la bougie était désormais allumée. Sasuke la fixait en silence. Une partie de son cerveau, encore saine, se demanda s'il allait se mettre à chanter. Cette folle pensée lui tira un maigre sourire.

- O tanjôbi omedetô gozaimasu, Sakura.

Sasuke esquissa une grimace que tous prirent pour un sourire. Frappant dans leurs mains avec enthousiasme, Naruto, Sakura, Ino ainsi que tous les camarades de leur promotion, ils se mirent à chanter. Alors seulement quand ils eurent finis, Sasuke souffla ses treize bougies.

- O tanjôbi omedetô gazaimasu, Sasuke !

D'un simple geste, Sakura repoussa son assiette. Elle ne savait pas si c'était Sasuke qui s'était immiscé dans son esprit ou tout simplement elle qui se remémoraient ce souvenir. Il avait un goût âcre dans sa bouche et elle ne pouvait tolérer sa présence en ce jour malgré les attentions journalières qu'il lui apportait. Mais qu'il soit auprès d'elle quasiment à chaque instant de son calvaire, lui était intolérable. Elle aurait tout donné pour être loin de lui. Tout.

À son plus grand soulagement, Sasuke n'insista pas. Il se contenta de couper une part de gâteau et de prendre congé. Il marqua néanmoins un temps d'arrêt à l'embrassure de la porte.

- Sache que tout ce que j'ai fait, c'est pour toi, Sakura.

Elle ne dit rien mais elle tint à la regarder attentivement, détaillant le profil parfaitement droit de son nez. Il esquissa un pas, avant de se raviser.

- Au fait, Madara a vaincu les Kage aujourd'hui. Tsunade est morte.

Sakura n'entendit pas la porte se refermer. Elle se contenta de fixer durant de longues secondes la cire de la bougie s'égoutter sur la crème du gâteau. Elle n'essaya pas de contenir ses larmes, qu'elle laissa librement couler.

Tsunade était morte. Aux yeux de l'Alliance, elle aussi l'était. Naruto savait-il pour elle ? Pour leur Hokage ? Qui d'autres étaient morts ? Combien en connaissait-elle ? Ses questions plongèrent Sakura dans une détresse encore plus grande. Elle se traina jusqu'à sa couche de pierre. Sasuke avait-il fait exprès de ne pas l'attacher ? Elle l'ignorait. Quoi qu'il en soit ce fut le cœur rongé de chagrin qu'elle sombra dans un profond sommeil sans rêve, avec pour unique souhait, celui de ne jamais se réveiller.

Zetsu se chargea de la lever le lendemain. Elle ignorait combien de temps elle avait dormi, mais ouvrir les yeux lui fut terriblement difficile. Et pas seulement parce qu'elle avait les yeux gonflés par ses larmes, parce qu'elle aurait voulu mourir. Il ne lui fit aucune remarque sur le fait qu'elle n'était pas attachée ou au gâteau partiellement fondu, sur la table. Tant mieux, Sakura n'était pas sûre d'être suffisamment forte pour résister à l'envie de le tuer. Elle était prête à l'étrangler avec ces chaînes si elle cédait à sa pulsion. Une fois de plus, elle se laissa guider à travers le couloir, sauf que cette fois, Zetsu ne l'emmena pas se laver. Il la fit descendre une volée de marches. Sakura frissonna au contact froid des dalles contres la plante de ses pieds nus. Ils traversèrent un autre couloir, moins éclairé que le précédent. Elle le reconnut sans peine, c'était là que Sasuke l'avait arrêté, il y a des jours de cela. Elle eut un pincement au cœur en songeant que cette nuit-la, elle avait encore l'espoir de rejoindre l'Alliance. Aujourd'hui son espoir était mort.

Elle tourna la tête et son regard croisa celui de Sasuke. Celui-ci se retourna vivement. Sakura s'était arrêtée au milieu du corridor et sans savoir pourquoi ses yeux s'étaient posés sur cette pièce. Visiblement il s'agissait de sa chambre. Le mobilier était sombre mais plein de luxe. Son regard se porta sur son torse nu, plein de contusions, d'ecchymoses et de coupures.

Zetsu lui donna un coup dans les côtes, la forçant à avancer. Elle se détourna du reflet. Leurs yeux s'étaient croisés dans le miroir à pied à côté du lit, en se tournant Sasuke lui avait offert une parfaite vision sur ses blessures. En se remettant en marche, elle songea au regard surpris qu'il lui avait jeté. Comme si elle n'était pas censée être là. Sakura eut un rire silencieux, peut-être que Madara avait l'intention d'en finir avec elle aujourd'hui..

Un claquement sec de porte lui indiqua que Sasuke les suivait. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour le voir ; elle le savait.

- Nous y voilà, déclara Zetsu en poussant les lourds panneaux de chêne.

Les murs de la pièce étaient nus, taillés dans la roche la plus noire et la plus dure. Il n'y avait pas de torches, les meurtrières laissaient diffuser un fin trait de lumière. La poussière se reflétaient faiblement dedans. Cette pièce avait dû être une salle à manger dans une autre époque. Désormais, il n'y avait plus les grandes tables, il ne restait que les chaises et une estrade au fond.

Madara se tenait sur celle-ci. Malgré son masque, elle lut une profonde satisfaction dans ses yeux vairons.

- Eh bien Sakura, assieds-toi, je t'en prie.

D'un geste impérial de la main, il lui indiqua une chaise à sa gauche. Avec appréhension elle monta sur l'estrade et alla s'asseoir. Ses menottes tintèrent tristement quand Zetsu la sangla. Ils avaient tous pris goût à l'attacher, songea-t-elle amèrement. Pourvu qu'ils finissent vite.

- Quant à toi Sasuke, approche.

Sakura relava brusquement la tête et vit le dernier des Uchiha s'avancer, sans pour autant qu'il ne montât sur l'estrade. Madara posa alors une main sur son épaule, la faisant sursauter.

- Je pense avoir été suffisamment patient avec toi, Sakura, lui susurra-t-il. Mais comme tu peux t'en douter, ma patience a atteint ses limites. Et tu peux aussi le constater par toi-même que l'état de Sasuke est devenu alarmant. Aujourd'hui, il ne m'est pas plus utile que l'œil gauche que j'ai jadis perdu. Tu remarqueras que j'ai toujours été loyal avec toi, il n'y a que toi qui a eu à souffrir depuis ce jour-la. Mais aujourd'hui je change d'angle d'attaque.

Sakura resserra sa prise sur les accoudoirs, se préparant à l'attaque la plus virulente de genjutsu à laquelle elle n'avait jamais assisté. Mais au dernier moment les yeux de Madara passèrent d'elle à Sasuke si vite qu'elle ne comprit tout de suite ce qu'il se passait.

Soudain le visage de Sasuke pâlit avant de se convulser violemment. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui et il s'affaissa au sol, pris de tremblements de plus en plus saccadés.

Ce fut le spectacle le plus horrible auquel Sakura n'eut jamais assisté de sa vie. On aurait dit que quelqu'un lui avait arraché le cœur et piétiné devant elle. La douleur était insoutenable et elle comprit que tous les sentiments qu'elle avait soigneusement repoussé durant trois mois n'avaient été que factices. Voir Sasuke se tordre ainsi de douleur, lui était inhumain, invivable, intolérable. Elle poussa un cri, s'agitant sur sa chaise.

- Arrêtez ! Je vous en supplie ! Arrêtez !

Madara ne semblait pas l'entendre ou alors il faisait exprès. Quoi qu'il en soit, les cris de Sasuke vinrent se mêler aux siens, dans un écho sublime. Des grosses larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux verts, sans qu'elle ne fasse quoi que ce soit pour les stopper. Sakura s'agita de plus en plus fort sur sa chaise, les sangles allant jusqu'à s'entailler sa peau, jusqu'au sang. Les convulsions de Sasuke étaient de plus en plus violentes. Ses yeux commençaient à rouler de leurs orbites. C'était au-delà de ce qu'elle pouvait supporter.

- Arrêtez ! Je ferais tout ce que vous me direz de faire !

- Je veux ta parole, Sakura, fit Madara, non sans lui accorder un regard.

Sa parole. Cela revenait à renoncer à Konoha, trahir l'Alliance, ignorer les principes de ses parents, cracher sur la mort de Tsunade, tourner le dos à Naruto. C'était ce qu'il lui demandait. Cela en valait-il le coup ? Sasuke en valait-il la chandelle ? Méritait-il ce sacrifice ? Elle lui jeta un bref regard en biais, avant de se détourner. C'était à cause d'elle qu'il endurait le martyr, lui qui l'avait sauvé de l'horreur de la guerre. Maintenant c'était elle qui tenait sa vie entre ses mains et elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle allait faire.

- J'accepte… J'accepte de vous rejoindre…

- Plus fort, Sakura. Je doute que Sasuke ait entendu quoi que ce soit.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

- J'accepte de vous rejoindre ! Maintenant libérez-le !

Les sangles qui la retenaient prisonnière disparurent à l'instant, de même que les tremblements de Sasuke. Leurs cris se turent en même temps. Sakura se leva avec hésitation, c'était à peine si ses jambes supportaient son poids. Mais la simple vision du corps inerte de Sasuke lui donna la force de courir et d'oublier la douleur qui lui tiraillait l'arrière des mollets. Dans sa précipitation, Sakura chuta de l'estrade, tombant juste en face de Sasuke. Elle ne perdit pas un instant et le prit dans ses bras. Il était couvert de sueur, brûlant et il avait perdu connaissance.

Bien malgré elle, les larmes se remirent à couler.

- Sasuke, murmura-t-elle.

Du pouce, elle lui caressa la joue, essayant de faire disparaître une vilaine entaille qu'il avait sur la pommette gauche. Ce simple geste lui provoqua un élancement lancinant aux poignets. Ses menottes lui empêchaient de manipuler son chakra. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais déjà on lui prenait les mains. La tête de Sasuke tomba sur ses genoux.

- J'oubliais, marmonna Madara. Tu n'auras plus besoin de ça.

Dans un cliquetis reconnaissable entre tous, ses menottes s'ouvrirent et tombèrent sur les dalles noires.

- Et bien sûr, le plus important…

D'une poigne de fer, Madara lui attrapa le menton, forçant Sakura à croiser à la fois son sharingan et son rinnegan. Elle se sentit défaillir et soudain, le trou noir.

C'était comme si on lui avait bandé les yeux, mais avec un tissu si fin qu'elle pouvait voir à travers. Bien que son cerveau demeurait aussi actif qu'à l'accoutumée, il n'en restait pas moins limité. Néanmoins, ses conditions de vie s'étaient drôlement améliorées en quelques heures. Elle était désormais libre de se balader à sa guise dans le repaire, elle disposait de sa propre chambre, d'une salle de bain plus grande et de vêtements neufs. Elle mangeait à sa faim et le soir elle dînait généralement avec Sasuke et parfois même Madara.

Une semaine s'écoula ainsi, sans qu'elle n'ait le moindre désir de s'enfuir ou de se révolter. Elle se contentait maintenant de vivre et plus de _survivre_.

Car c'était là où le plan de Madara était sublime. Il l'avait laissé telle qu'elle était réellement : libre de pensée, de se déplacer, d'agir. Il ne lui avait bridé que son envie de liberté. Bien sûr, il aurait pu la plonger entièrement dans son genjutsu et la rendre aussi malléable qu'une marionnette, mais ce n'était pas dans ses plans. Sakura se souvenait de ce que Madara lui avait dit ce fameux jour. Que si il l'autorisait à garder son esprit intact c'était justement pour qu'elle n'éprouve pas l'envie de le combattre. S'il avait pris le risque de tout lui effacer et de la rendre brusquement aussi docile qu'un agneau, elle aurait eu des doutes et même Sasuke aurait agi différemment avec elle. Alors que là, même son subconscient tolérait cette infâme supercherie.

Évidemment l'esprit combatif de Sakura avait protesté au début et à chaque fois qu'elle émettait l'hypothèse de s'enfuir, elle était prise d'une forte et fugace migraine qui en disparaissant lui faisait oublier ce à quoi elle pensait précédemment.

Néanmoins, une partie du cerveau de Sakura savait que ce n'était pas normal. Pourquoi ressentait-elle une grande peur de traverser le couloir principal, ne serait-ce que pour prendre l'air ? La chaleur de son village natal lui manquait. Elle en avait plus qu'assez de l'obscurité et de l'humidité du repaire. Tout ce qui se trouvait ici était tellement triste.

La pluie tombait de plus en plus violement. Sakura frissonnait tout en déposant sa main sur le carreau de la fenêtre de sa chambre. Déjà deux jours que cette averse s'abattait. Elle sera le poing avec colère, non sans réellement savoir d'où lui venait cette frustration. Celui lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent, des sautes d'humeur toujours plus virulentes. Mais comme bien souvent sa colère retombait rapidement d'elle-même.

Les larmes aux yeux, Sakura entreprit de se démêler les cheveux, cela faisait désormais deux mois qu'elle était ici. Deux longs mois que les informations sur l'Alliance lui arrivaient au compte-goutte. Mais depuis quelques temps elle n'éprouvait plus le besoin maladif d'avoir sans cesse des nouvelles du front, elle semblait ailleurs. Il en était de même quand elle posa sa brosse et se mit au lit.

Sauf que Sakura n'arrivait pas à dormir, le sommeil avait décidé de la fuir. Agacée, elle envoya valser sa couverture au sol et quitta sa chambre. Comme toujours le couloir était plongé dans l'obscurité. Elle le traversa sans hésitation, s'arrêtant tout juste à la limite que son cerveau lui avait fixée. Sakura avait toujours détesté l'aspect brut de la forteresse mais à cet instant, elle lui trouvait du charme. Taillé à même la roche, la sortie – et l'entrée par la même occasion – n'avait pas de porte, juste une ouverture faite dans la pierre et donnant accès à l'air libre.

Sakura inspira la brise fraiche qui soufflait. Malgré la pluie qui s'était faite plus fine, elle appréciait l'odeur de la nuit. Le ciel était clair, hormis les quelques nuages. Elle se sentait flotter, perdue dans ce ciel parfaitement pur. Pour la première fois depuis son enfermement, elle s'imagina ailleurs qu'au repaire. Elle ferma les yeux.

Sous ses paupières closes elle ne voyait que des visages souriants. Avant tout il y avait celui de sa mère, puis son père, Naruto, Ino et enfin Tsunade. Son cœur se serra. Ils lui manquaient tous. Affreusement. Sakura aurait voulu pleurer, ses yeux lui brûlaient tellement que c'était douloureux et pourtant aucunes larmes ne coulaient. C'était comme si elle ne pouvait plus pleurer.

Sakura souleva ses paupières ; le ciel était désormais recouvert d'épais nuages et l'air s'était rafraichi. Depuis combien de temps était-elle dehors ? La lune avait même eu le temps de changer de position. Elle amorça un pas pour retourner dans le couloir quand son pied toucha la terre battue.

Ce fut comme si un millier d'aiguilles lui traversaient le corps, toutes en même temps. La douleur fut si soudaine qu'elle perdit l'équilibre, tombant à terre, hors du repaire. Cette fois, elle avait l'impression qu'un poids lui était tombé sur la cage thoracique. Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer, pire, elle suffoquait.

- Sakura !

Elle sentit qu'on la soulevait. Ses yeux se voilèrent brusquement quand elle retrouva l'obscurité du repaire. Elle fut déposée sur une surface plane et moelleuse. L'espace d'un instant, Sakura se demanda si elle n'était pas de retour sur la table de pierre. Une main fraiche se posa délicatement sur son front. Elle se sentait brulante et nauséeuse. Un froid intense se diffusa en elle et l'instant d'après, elle pouvait de nouveau respirer normalement et plus aucune douleur ne la paralysait. Encore un peu groggy par ce qui venait de se passer, elle ne distinguait que des vagues formes des objets qui l'entourait et pourtant le visage anxieux de Sasuke lui apparaissait très clairement. Trop peut-être.

Les jours qui suivirent son malaise – elle ne savait quel autre nom lui donner – s'écoulèrent dans le flou le plus total pour Sakura. Pourtant quand elle reprit conscience, une semaine après, son cerveau n'en fut que plus actif. Elle regarda le ciel noir en souriant. Elle avait enfin trouvé un moyen de s'enfuir.

Sasuke, comme les jours précédents, lui avait apporté un plateau-repas pour le diner. Toujours allongée sur son lit, Sakura feignait d'être encore trop faible pour s'attirer ses faveurs. Elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard mauvais à sa tenue de combat pleine de poussière et de sang qui n'était pas le sien. Sasuke paraissait indemne, fatigué mais en forme. Cela contrariait un peu son plan mais qu'importe. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

Elle se lança.

- Tu ne m'as toujours rien dit.

Sasuke haussa un sourcil interrogatif, tout en continuant d'astiquer la lame de son katana.

- À propos de quoi ? grogna-t-il.

- De Tsunade. Tu étais là ?

Cette fois il consentit à lui adresser un regard.

- Oui.

- Tu as tout vu ?

- Madara lui a arraché le cœur à mains nues, Sakura. Il a tué les cinq Kage, tous, sans aucune hésitation et pourtant l'Alliance continue d'avancer.

Cette dernière information lui tira une grimace. Elle fronça les sourcils. Même si les détails de la mort de Tsunade ne lui provoquèrent aucune réaction physique, intérieurement, elle bouillonnait de rage envers Madara. C'était son cœur à lui qu'elle se jurait d'arracher. Mais l'heure n'était pas encore venue de se venger. Bientôt.

- C'est tout ce que tu voulais savoir ?

Sasuke s'était redressé et il tendait la main vers son plateau où le potage de légumes avait disparu. Elle savait que c'était lui qui l'avait préparé. Il avait exactement le même goût que dans ses souvenirs.

Sakura lui tendit son plateau et elle attendit qu'il s'avance vers la porte.

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que Madara t'a promis, lui dit Sakura.

Il s'immobilisa. Bon point. Elle venait de mettre les deux pieds dans le plat. Sasuke tourna lentement la tête vers elle.

- Tu n'as toujours pas deviné ? Il m'a promis la seule chose qui comptait pour moi ; ma famille.

Involontairement, Sakura ne put empêcher sa jambe de tressaillir. Encore un tic nerveux. Malgré tout, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Ta famille…

- est morte, le coupa-t-il. Et j'ai moi-même tué mon frère, inutile de me le rappeler.

- Alors comment ? Tu comptes anéantir tous les shinobis qui se dresseront contre votre Edo Tensei et vous ?

Cette fois il se tourna complétement vers elle. Son visage était impénétrable, lisse de toutes expressions et pourtant, elle arrivait à voir cette lueur dans son regard. _Comme à l'époque._

Sakura déglutit difficilement quand Sasuke fit demi-tour, déposant son plateau sur sa coiffeuse en bois ancien. Il tira une chaise et s'y assit, acceptant de lui faire face.

- Tsunade ne t'a donc rien dit au sujet du plan « Œil de la Lune » ?

- Pas en détail. Il s'agit d'un genjutsu, c'est bien ça ? lui demanda-t-elle prudemment.

Il acquiesça.

- Un genjutsu ultime lancé sur la lune et l'humanité se retrouvera plongé dans un monde sans haine, ni guerre.

- C'est horrible…

Cette phrase lui avait naturellement échappé. Elle attendit un reproche qui ne vint pas. Sasuke se contentait de l'observer en silence, ses yeux noirs légèrement plissés.

- Évidemment, tu n'es pas dans la même situation que moi, reprit-il d'un ton très calme. Tous ceux que j'aimais sont morts.

Ce fut comme un coup de massue pour Sakura. Tous ceux que qu'il aimait étaient morts. Dans le fond elle l'avait toujours su qu'elle ne comptait guère à ses yeux. Bien sûr, il avait des sursauts de bonne volonté, ce qui expliquait ces deux mois et demi de captivité (à moins qu'il n'eut pas envie de se salir les mains). Mais jamais Sasuke lui montrait plus d'intérêt que ses shuriken. Elle le savait et pourtant, malgré des années de séparation, des meurtres, des trahisons, des tentatives d'assassinat par deux fois sur sa personne ; ses sentiments pour lui demeuraient aussi intacts que la fois où il l'avait abandonné en pleine nuit sur un banc. Sakura avait pris la décision de faire abstraction de ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui quand par deux fois elle n'avait pas réussi à le tuer, blessant Naruto par la même occasion. Elle avait cru réussir jusqu'à ce que Madara remette sa vie en jeu en le torturant sous ses yeux. C'était comme s'il lui avait balancé tout ce qu'elle éprouvait pour lui en pleine figure et ça faisait terriblement mal.

Mais Sakura n'avait pas le temps d'être sentimentale, elle devait quitter cet endroit au plus vite. Elle mit donc son plan en marche et quitta le lit, avançant droit sur lui. Elle s'agenouilla à sa hauteur, encadrant son visage dans ses petites mains de femme. Sasuke n'eut pas la moindre réaction à ce contact.

Ils se regardèrent alors droit dans les yeux.

- Non ils ne sont pas tous mort, chuchota Sakura. Naruto et moi t'aimons toujours, Sasuke. Alors rentre avec moi à Konoha. Rentrons chez-nous.

Un rire s'échappa de sa bouche et lorsqu'il parla, sa voix ne fut pas plus haute qu'un murmure.

- Je n'ai plus de « chez nous », Sakura. Pas dans ce monde en tout cas.

- Tu choisis la facilité. Tu fuis alors qu'il suf…

- J'ai tué Danzô, j'ai tué Shizune ainsi que toute l'équipe médicale, sans compter les ninjas qui sont sur le front et dont j'ignore leurs identités. Tu es la seule que j'ai épargnée. Même si je le voulais, rentrer à Konoha signifierait mon arrêt de mort.

Il dégagea les mains de son visage avant de poser l'une des siennes sur celui de Sakura.

- Merci pour tout.

Il s'était écoulé plusieurs jours depuis la dernière discussion entre Sasuke et elle. Sakura n'avait guère eut le temps de le revoir, il était envoyé au front quotidiennement sans le moindre répit. Elle s'attendait à le voir débarquer un moment ou un autre pour réclamer des soins, en vain.

Sakura passait le plus clair de son temps enfermée dans sa chambre. Elle devait laisser à Sasuke un peu d'espace, son cerveau devait cogiter. Tant mieux, elle n'avait pas gaspillé sa salive pour rien. Le titiller d'avantage aurait été inutile et contre-productif. Non, le laisser mijoter était la meilleure chose à faire. Après tout il était sa seule et unique chance de sortir.

Assise à son bureau, elle écrivait des lettres à ses parents, Ino, Naruto et parfois Tsunade. Elle leur disait de ne pas s'inquiéter, qu'ils se reverraient bientôt et que pour l'instant tout allait bien – cela avait été bien pire au début. Sakura savait pertinemment qu'ils ne recevraient jamais ces lettres mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de continuer à écrire pour autant. Soit ils mourraient, soit ils finissaient tous dans le genjutsu de Madara ou alors, elle mourrait et personne ne se donnerait la peine de leur transmettre ses missives. Écrire était le seul monde où Madara n'avait pas d'influence sur elle, où il n'avait pas sa place.

Sakura se souvenait du jour où elle avait dit à Sasuke qu'à part dormir, elle ne faisait rien de ses journées. Il lui avait alors donné un tas de parchemins, de l'encre et un pinceau. Il ne lui fallait pas plus pour faire son bonheur.

Une explosion réveilla Sakura en sursaut. Elle eut à peine le temps de se redresser de son lit, que Sasuke entra en trombe dans sa chambre.

- Habille-toi ! lui lança-t-il d'entrée de jeu.

Elle ne se fit pas prier. Bondissant hors de son lit, elle ouvrit son armoire. Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait totalement, Madara l'avait rempli de lourds et extravagants kimonos. À croire qu'elle irait dîner avec le Seigneur du Feu tous les soirs. Sakura saisit le kimono le plus simple. Il était rose pâle, couvert d'une multitude de fleurs de cerisier. Elle l'enfila à la va-vite, le nouant un peu trop près de sa fine taille.

Sasuke ne perdit pas un instant et avec force il lui attrapa le poignet, la tirant hors de sa chambre.

- Sasuke… Tu me fais mal.

Il lui serait tellement, qu'elle sentait ses os grincer. Mais il ne l'écouta pas, continuant d'avancer dans le couloir sombre. Elle pouvait voir le ciel couvert d'un millier d'étoiles. En y regardant de plus près, elle vit que ce n'était pas des étoiles, mais des boules de feux qui s'écrasaient contre la forteresse.

- Entre, lui ordonna-t-il.

Sakura fut poussée rudement dans la salle à manger où sa vie avait été scellée. La pièce était plongée dans le noir, éclairée par intermittence par le feu qu'il y avait au dehors. Sasuke continuait à la tirer, ils traversèrent la pièce jusqu'à monter sur l'estrade. Alors seulement Sakura vit ce qu'on avait apporté, la même table de pierre sur laquelle elle avait été torturée. Elle commença alors à se débattre, mais la poigne de Sasuke se fit plus forte, lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

- C'est pour toi qu'ils viennent. Ils viennent te sauver et Naruto est en tête de cette petite armée. Ton espoir de liberté va se jouer maintenant.

- Laisse-moi sortir, lui dit-elle alors qu'il la couchait de force et qu'il l'attachait.

- Je ne peux pas.

Sa voix avait soudainement perdue de son intensité. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux. Ses yeux onyx lui parurent à la fois effrayés et anxieux.

- Je ne t'ai pas dit la vérité ce jour là, enfin pas toute. Quand tu m'as demandé ce que Madara m'avait promis, je t'ai dis ma famille mais en réalité, tu étais aussi dans mes plans.

- Sasuke, je…

- Tu te souviens du genjutsu que je t'ai lancé la veille du jour où Madara a tué les Kage ?

Sakura hocha la tête, difficilement. Elle avait tout fait pour oublier ce genjutsu, celui-là même qu'elle aurait voulu oublier. Mais comment aurait-elle pu ? Il était l'idéalisation même de ses rêves : Vivante, mariée à Sasuke, portant ses enfants. Ce genjutsu lui avait fait beaucoup de mal pour la simple raison qu'elle était persuadée que Sasuke avait su parfaitement lire en elle, il s'était infiltré au plus profond de son cœur, il avait vu ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu lui cacher.

- Oui, je m'en souviens, avoua Sakura.

- Cet avenir radieux, n'aura pas lieu, lui dit-il. Pour la simple et bonne raison que cette nuit tu vas vivre et je vais mourir.

- Qu'est-ce que…

Mais elle ne put protester plus longtemps, que Sasuke la bâillonna, lui empêchant de parler. Elle lui lança un regard noir, du moins c'était ce qu'elle croyait, car elle savait parfaitement que ses pupilles reflétaient la même chose que les siennes : une peur inouïe de perdre l'autre.

- Adieu, Sakura.

Il se pencha en avant et posa ses lèvres sur son front. Elle eut un sourire amer. Enfant, qu'aurait-elle donné pour qu'il lui embrasse ce front qu'elle détestant tant ? Sasuke lui adressa un dernier regard et sortit.

Sakura eut vite fait de se ressaisir. Elle s'arcbouta en avant et tira de toutes ses forces sur ses chaînes de métal. Seule sa force brute, sans aucune dose de chakra, pouvait les faire céder. Elle tira encore plus fort. Ses poignets se mettaient à saigner, elle pouvait sentir le liquide poisseux suinter le long de ses bras. Mais Sakura tint bon. Les mailles de fer grinçaient tellement que ce n'était plus une question de temps avant qu'elle n'y arrive.

Les explosions s'étaient faites de plus en plus violentes. La forteresse tremblait de toutes parts. De la poussière tombait même du plafond.

« Encore un petit peu… »

Elle libera son bras gauche en même temps que les lourdes portes en chêne qui s'échappèrent de leurs gonds. Sakura, au prix d'un effort surhumain, parvint à tourner la tête. Son cœur rata un battement quand elle les reconnut. Des larmes de joie perlèrent au coin de ses yeux vite rejointes par des larmes de peur.

Sasuke et Naruto s'affrontaient devant elle, à mains nues. Tous deux étaient couverts de sang, de poussière et de brûlures. Ils ne devaient plus avoir beaucoup trop de chakra pour en venir aux mains. Elle esquissa une grimace quand Naruto donna un coup de pied bien placé dans les côtes de Sasuke. Celui-ci s'effondra, étouffant un juron.

- Sakura, je suis là ! cria inutilement Naruto.

Elle aurait voulu répondre à son signe de joie, mais même si sa main gauche était libre, elle ne pouvait pas. À cet instant précis, Sakura ne savait plus si elle voulait rester ou s'enfuir.

Sasuke se redressa d'un bond et vif comme l'éclair, il sortit son katana. Naruto ne perdit pas un instant et empoigna son kunaï. Elle pouvait sentir le peu de chakra qu'ils leur restait, crépiter autour de leurs lames. C'était leur dernier coup.

Ils s'élancèrent presque en même temps, courant l'un vers l'autre poussant un même cri de guerre. Sakura hurla à son tour, mais son cri fut étouffé par son bâillon.

« Arrêtez ! Arrêtez ! Arrêtez ! »

Ils se percutèrent de plein fouet, si bien qu'elle ne put distinguer clairement lequel des deux l'avait emporté sur l'autre. Dans un temps qui lui parut infini, Naruto se détacha de Sasuke, dans une lenteur toute calculée. Ils se toisèrent quelques secondes et le dernier des Uchiha s'écroula au sol. Et cette fois Sakura sut, elle sut qu'il ne se relèverait pas. Son sang se figea instantanément et Naruto dut s'y reprendre à deux fois pour lui libérer le bras droit, ainsi que ses chevilles. Mais elle ne bougea pas, elle resta allongée sur la table qu'elle avait tant haïe.

- Sakura, murmura-t-il.

Elle le regarda, comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait, qu'il prononçait son nom, qu'il lui tendait la main. Puis avec résignation, elle accepta sa main. Sakura se rendit compte qu'elle tremblait.

- Où est Madara ? demanda-t-elle.

- Mort. Hachibi et moi lui avons mis la raclée du siècle, je l'ai laissé en finir avec lui vu que je devais retrouver…

Nul besoin de prononcer son nom pour savoir qu'il parlait de Sasuke. Elle ferma les yeux. Alors qu'il la trainait hors de la pièce. Sauf qu'inévitablement, ils durent passer le corps de Sasuke. Alors Sakura échappa à sa poigne et elle alla s'agenouiller devant lui.

Sasuke respirait encore.

- Non, souffla-t-il.

Elle avait déjà commencé à lui prendre la main et celle-ci était illuminée d'une lueur aussi verte que ses yeux.

- Laisse-moi, Sakura. C'est terminé.

- Ce n'est pas fini. Tu n'es pas…

Mais il l'était, le kunaï de Naruto était allé se ficher dans son cœur, alors que son katana n'avait fait que se glisser entre ses côtes, ce qui expliquait sa drôle de manière de marcher. Avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait, elle n'était pas en mesure de soigner une blessure aussi grave. Ils le savaient tous les deux et pourtant…

- Tu dois vivre, Sakura. Tu… dois…

Et ce fut fini. Le dernier des Uchiha venait de perdre la vie.

Sakura ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps et elles s'échouèrent toutes sur le visage de l'homme qu'elle aimait tant. Elle caressa une dernière fois sa joue, froide et plus pâle que jamais. Ses yeux se posèrent sur sa blessure au cœur, d'un rouge coquelicot qui continuait de maculer son vêtement blanc.

D'un geste elle essuya ses larmes et en prenant appui sur le bras de Naruto, elle quitta le repaire, sans éprouver la moindre peur.

Au clair de la lune elle contempla les cicatrices qu'elle garderait sans aucun doute toute sa vie sur ses poignets, là où ses chaînes avaient laissé leurs marques dans sa chair et son sang. À jamais.

* * *

_Je précise que j'ai écrit ce one-shot, bien que j'en avais l'idée depuis un moment, pour un concours. Le sujet était libre, je devais simplement introduire les mots suivants : _  
_**Coquelicot**, **Punition(s)**, **Sublime**, **Impérial**, **Flambeau**, **Ombre(s)**, **Scintiller**, **S'échouer**, **Hypocrite** et **Calendrier**._  
_J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas de la mort de Sasuke, mais c'était la seule façon dont je voyais mon histoire ce finir. Quant à Sakura, j'ose croire que son calvaire ne vous a pas trop dégoutée._  
_J'ai hâte de découvrir vos avis !_

_(Édit du 5 avril, j'ai fini première dans ma catégorie et première au classement général. Merci !)_  
_Cammie_


End file.
